


Reunited At Last

by writergirl3005



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Based on a scene from the trailer, F/M, Wonder Woman 1984 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: After nearly 70 years, Diana and Steve are reunited.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Reunited At Last

Diana was not enjoying herself. Why had she come to this party in the first place? Right, it was for the opening of the new art gallery and as the owner was an important business associate, she was obliged to attend. There were far better things she could be doing right now, like finding out what Maxwell Lord was up to. She had no evidence to suggest that he had nefarious intentions, just her intuition; which would never be enough for a court of law.

She couldn't get his words out of his mind. And even when she knew that what she wanted the most was forever out of her reach, there was a part of her that was still tempted. What it would be like for others who did have hope that they could get what they wanted? Not to mention the cost of getting what they wanted. Nothing in life came free. There will always be a price to be paid.

About halfway through the event, she could feel someone approaching her from behind her, calling out her name.

“Diana.” The voice was low, awed and male.

Diana took a deep breath, plastered her society smile on her face and turned to greet the man. She was at this gala to socialise, and socialise she must.

Only to have the smile slip off her face when she actually came face to face with him.

The man looked exactly like Steve. 

"Who are you?" she snarled, trying to keep her voice low. It wouldn't do for her to cause a scene here. "Why-" How dare he? How dare this man approach her, wearing Steve's face, with his bearing, with his manner? Steve was dead. And he had been for decades. There was no power on earth that could bring the dead back to life. Which of her enemies had crafted this imposter to torment her?

"Diana, it is me," he insisted.

Gods, it was his voice; it was exactly the way she remembered it. She closed her eyes, blinking back tears. Why was fate so cruel? Why must it taunt her this way, by showing her something that she could never have again?

"How do I know?" she asked, her voice choked with pain. "How do I know that it's you?"

"Do you remember the last words that I told you?" he asked. 

Diana pursed her lips and stared at him. She would not give this impostor any satisfaction in bringing her down. 

He swallowed. "I can save today, you can save the world," he said, his tone exactly matching the words of her memories. "I wish we had more time. I love you." He pressed something into her hands. 

Diana looked down. And in her hands was the watch that he was wearing.

Her mouth was as dry as a desert. Diana had never told anyone the details of what had happened between her and Steve in those final moments. Not even Etta, Charlie, Sameer and Chief knew. It was her secret and one that she had intended to keep. A moment that was to be only between Steve and herself. And the only way if this man knew those words-

"Steve," she breathed. 

"Diana," he said. 

Diana didn't hesitate for another second. She pulled him into her arms. He returned the hug, holding her close. Her hands moved to cradle his head. 

Steve was here. He was here and he was in her arms. 

At that moment, Diana didn't care about anything else. The world could wait. She just wanted this one little moment to herself.

And by the Gods, she would have it no matter what.


End file.
